Azul como el mar
by LadyVampelle
Summary: Avril, una chica francesa de clase media, se queda huérfana de padres. La única familia que le queda es su tío, el Capitán Englehorn, con el que tendrá que vivir hasta que cumpla los 18. Allí encontrará a la horma de su zapato. Jimmy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Mi nombre es Avril Ophelie, pero prefiero que todo el mundo me llame Avril, es más bonito y más práctico. Tengo 16 años, el 13 de diciembre cumplo los 17, y la verdad es que estoy deseando cumplirlos ya, así me queda menos para los 18.

Vivo en París desde que tengo uso de razón, aunque nací en Madrid. Y por si queréis saberlo, soy una mezcla de muchas culturas europeas. Mi padre es alemán, su nombre es Fredick y era piloto de aviación, hasta que perdió la vida en la 1º Guerra Mundial. Mi madre se llama Marie y es mitad francesa mitad española, aunque le ocurrió como a mí, lleva toda su vida viviendo en París. Tuve un hermano mayor, Benjamin, pero murió cuando tenía 10 años, cogió la gripe y no pudo luchar contra ella. Pero eso son capítulos de mi vida de los que no quiero hablar.

Pasé una infancia bastante buena, dentro de lo que cabe. Me faltó una figura paterna, pero mi madre se encargó de que no le echara de menos.

Éramos una familia de clase media, no teníamos preocupaciones y vivíamos bastante bien. Mi madre era la dueña de un cabaret, y le iba muy bien. Todos los días cuando salía del colegio, iba hacia el trabajo de mi madre y la ayudaba. Conocía a todas las chicas, eran todas eran un encanto, muy buenas personas, al menos conmigo.

Todo iba muy bien hasta hace unos meses. Mi madre enfermó y pasó muchos días en cama, el negocio no iba como esperábamos, así que tuve que venderlo, y con el dinero que saqué pagarle el médico y las medicinas. Meses después, mi madre murió, todo el dinero gastado y todo el tiempo que estuve con ella, cuidándola, no sirvió.

El abogado de la familia, el señor Lloris, me habló sobre unos testamentos, el de mi madre y el de mi padre. Me dejaban todos sus ahorros, pero no podría tener ese dinero hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad, así que todo eso se lo iban a dejar al único familiar que me quedaba, el hermano de mi padre, el tío Frank. El tío Frank era el capitán de un marino mercante en Nueva York, así que tenía que irme a la "Gran Ciudad" a vivir con él hasta que cumpliera los 18.

Por eso, en este momento estoy subida en un barco rumbo a Nueva York. Llevo exactamente 2 semanas y 3 días subida en este barco, espero que no le pase nada, no quiero que acabe como el Titanic.

No sé que me espera allí, nunca he estado en Nueva York. Además, hace años que no veo a mi tío, y no sé como reaccionará cuando le cuente todo lo que ha pasado. Pero no pasa nada, el señor Lloris, me ha dado una carta donde lo explica todo. Espero que me deje estar en su barco y no haya ningún problema.

En fin, va a ser un duro camino hasta que cumpla los 18… o no.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Capítulo 2**

Después de 1 mes y 2 semanas, al fin llegué a Nueva York. La primera impresión que tuve fue lo que me esperaba, una gran ciudad con mucha gente y muchas cosas, y eso que solo pisé el muelle, no quiero imaginarme como será la ciudad.

Era un gran muelle, con una gran cantidad de barcos, pequeños o grandes, mercantes o cruceros, eso era espectacular. Seguí todo recto, buscando el "SS. Venture" el barco de mi tío, lo he visto solo una vez en mi vida, cuando tenía 8 años. El tío Frank fue ha visitarnos a mi madre a mí, porque tenía un negocio con "El Gran Circo de París", así que de camino, nos visitó. Y después de un rato lo encontré, seguía tal y como lo vi la última vez, pequeño, oxidado y mugriento, pero después de todo tenía sus encantos. Me acerqué al barco para ver si había alguien, y efectivamente allí estaba a quien quería ver.

¡Veo que los años no han pasado por usted Señor Hayes! – dije con mi acento francés en voz alta para que me escuchara – ¡Está tal y como le vi la última vez!

¿Y quién es usted señorita? No le conozco de nada – decía mientras bajaba la pasarela.

¡Oh, vamos! Me duele que no se acuerde de mí - le dije – ¿Se acuerda cuando corrí por la cubierta con un helado en la mano y se me cayó cuando tropecé? Usted fue tan bueno que me compró otro.

¿Avril? ¡Válgame Dios! ¡Pero que grande estás! ¡Eres toda una mujer! – dijo con entusiasmo mientras me abrazaba - ¿Cuántos años han pasado? Para mí fue ayer cuanto te vi corriendo detrás de un gatito, que al final te quedaste.

Si, ya ves, casi 9 años han pasado de eso. Bueno ¿cómo estás? – dije esto último con alegría.

Pues bien, después de todo lo que está pasando aquí. La crisis se nota, pero gracias a Dios no nos falta trabajo – dijo muy serio – Y tu, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar en París con tu madre?

Si bueno, por eso he venido. ¿Está mi tío aquí? Necesito hablar con él.

Si, está dentro estudiando la próxima ruta que haremos. ¡Sígueme! – me dijo con la mano.

Subí la pasarela del "Venture", y la verdad es que no lo recordaba tan amplio. Me guio hacia unas escaleras, las subimos, me abrió la puerta, y allí estaba mi tío, el hermano de mi padre, el hombre que cuidaría de mí hasta que cumpliera los 18. Me dijo que esperara fuera, así que lo hice.

¿Qué desea Señor Hayes? Tengo mucho trabajo por delante – dijo sin mirarle.

Tiene visita capitán, alguien quiere verle.

¿Y de quién se trata? Espero que sea importante – dijo mientras apagaba el cigarrillo.

Es Avril… su sobrina, capitán.

¿Mi sobrina? ¿Y qué hace aquí? Hace años que no la veo.

No lo sé, capitán, me dijo que quería hablar con usted.

Hacedla pasar.

Si, capitán

Después de un rato y escuchar murmullos del interior, al fin se abrió la puerta y apareció el Señor Hayes y me dijo que pasara. Entré y cerró la puerta. Allí estaba mi tío, encendiéndose un cigarrillo y mirándome fijamente con esos ojos azules que heredé.

Hola Avril – dijo acercándose y abrazándome – Han pasado muchos años sin verte, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo mientras dejaba de abrazarme.

Hola tío, yo también te he echado de menos – dije con alegría. Él me sonrió y se veía en su cara que se alegraba de verme, y eso que mi tío es una persona muy seria. Busqué en mi bolso de cuero marrón oscuro la carta – Toma, esto es para ti. Aquí está todo explicado – dije mientras le tendía la carta. La cogió y empezó a leerla detenidamente. La expresión de su cara cambiaba con cada línea que leía, se veía que estaba un poco triste, mi madre y él se llevaban muy bien, eran muy buenos amigos.

Después de releer la carta varias veces, y asimilar todo lo ocurrido, se sentó.

Lo siento mucho tío – le dije - tiene que ser difícil perder a tu hermano y a tu mejor amiga, pero es que eres la única familia que me queda. Sé que no queréis haceros cargo de mí, ¿quién querría hacerse cargo de una adolescente de 16 años? Nadie. Lo único que os pido, es que por favor, me llevéis con vosotros al próximo viaje que hagáis, no causaré problemas y no os molestaré ni a la tripulación ni a ti, haré todo lo que me pidáis sin rechistar. Sé que no queréis mujeres en el barco, pero por favor, no me dejéis en tierra, no quiero estar sola, y menos en una ciudad que no conozco de nada. ¡Por favor! – dije casi llorando y suplicándole. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, y el Señor Hayes y mi tío se miraban cada 2 o 3 segundos, se estaban hablando con los ojos. Esta situación me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Está bien, vendrás con nosotros – dijo levantándose de la silla y tirando la carta a la mesa – Trabajarás para Lumpy en la cocina y ayudarás en cubierta cuando haga falta. Mañana al anochecer partiremos rumbo a Singapur, así que te quiero mañana por la noche aquí, ¿entendido?

¡Si, capitán! – le dije – Gracias tío, no te arrepentirás, lo prometo – dije después de darle un beso en la mejilla – Tengo una pregunta, ¿conocéis algún sitio en el que quedarse a dormir por aquí cerca? Es que quiero conocer esto un poco antes de subirme al barco.

Calle arriba hay un pequeño hostal – dijo el señor Hayes mientras abría la puerta y me señalaba el lugar – dile que vas de parte de Ben.

Gracias Señor Hayes – le dije con una sonrisa – ¡Nos vemos mañana por la noche! – les dije con un gesto en la mano.

Seguí el mismo camino por el que me llevó el Señor Hayes, bajé la pasarela y seguí calle arriba hacia el hostal. Hablé con la mujer que había detrás del mostrador, le dije que iba de parte de Ben. Pagué la mitad de lo normal y me dio la llave de mi habitación para esta noche. Subí las escaleras y fui a la habitación 5, abrí la puerta, dejé mi maleta en el suelo y me tumbé en la cama, ¡estaba agotada! El sueño me fue atrapando y finalmente me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté era mediodía, había dormido unas 2 horas más o menos, pero me sentaron muy bien. Me peine un poco, cogí mi bolso, las llaves de la habitación y salí del hostal. Llevaba algo de dinero en efectivo, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para comprar algo de comida y algo de ropa para el barco.

Nueva York era espectacular, con esas calles a rebosar de gente, esos comercios tan bonitos y tan sencillos, esos edificios tan altos que llegan al cielo, era una maravilla de ciudad. Miraba a todo sorprendida, París no se parecía en nada a esto, esto era mucho mas cosmopolita, París era más clásico y elegante, para eso tenía más historia.

Entré en una tienda de ropa de segunda mano y allí me compré unos pantalones y unas camisetas de hombre de la talla pequeña, me lo probé y parecía que estaba hecho para mí. Lo compré y salí de allí muy feliz. Metí la ropa en mi bolso y proseguí mi camino. Leí todos los carteles que había, le dejaba algo de dinero a la gente que estaba sentada en la calle pidiendo, me comí 2 manzanas, hasta que algo me llamó la atención. Al otro lado de la calle, había un grupo de gente gritando y discutiendo con unos señores que estaban poniendo un cartel en la puerta. Supongo que cerraron el negocio y por eso estaban enfadados, y efectivamente, el cartel decía que cerraban el teatro por falta de dinero. Otro negocio que se va a pique, ¡que lástima! Seguí caminando, mirando todos los escaparates con preciosos vestidos, viendo los carteles del teatro, hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando, una librería. Entré y saludé al dependiente, le dije que qué libros me recomendaba, me enseñó unos de romance y otros de aventuras, pero finalmente opté por dos, Sherlock Holmes y Jane Eyre, no los había leído pero mucha gente me había dicho que estaban muy bien y que tenía que leerlos. Cuando llegara al hostal les iba a echar un vistazo.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer, así que me fui derechita al hostal. Llegué, salude a Sarah, la del mostrador, me quité la ropa y me puse mi camisón preferido. Me metí en la cama y me puse a leer "Sherlock Holmes" hasta que me entró sueño y me dormí.

Al día siguiente estuve preparando las cosas para el barco, leí un poco, charlé con Sarah y me contó como conoció al Señor Hayes, así hasta el anochecer. Me quité mi vestido rosa palo que me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, y me puse una camiseta gris de tirantas y encima una camiseta blanca, los pantalones negros, mis botas marrón oscuro y mi abrigo azul marino. Me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo, cogí mi bolso, mi maleta, y las llaves de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras, me despedí y le di las llaves y las gracias a Sarah por todo.

Salí del hostal rumbo hacia mi nueva vida hasta que cumpliera los 18.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Capítulo 3**

Bajé la pequeña cuesta rumbo hacia el , mi nueva vida, mi nueva familia.

Me costó bastante llegar hacia el barco, había mucha gente caminando por el muelle, parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para irse hoy.

Cuando por fin divisé el barco me dispuse a buscar a mi tío, seguro que estaría por aquí con el papeleo. Y efectivamente, acerté, allí estaba, hablando con un hombre bajo y gordo que iba muy bien vestido. Por su cara diría que ese hombre le estaba molestando.

¿Hay algún problema capitán? – dije al acercarme hacia los dos hombres.

Los dos hombres se volvieron para mirarme. Mi tío se alegraba de que al fin llegara, y la cara del otro hombre era un poema, era entre consternación y duda.

¿Quién es, Englehorn? – dijo el hombre señalándome - ¿Desde cuando tienes mujeres en el barco?

Desde que vosotros os volvisteis tan vagos y nosotras salimos al rescate – dije enfadada – No hable como si no estuviera señor. La gente de su calaña suele hacerlo, y créame no me gusta.

Es la nueva tripulante del señor Denham, mi sobrina – matizó el capitán – y métase en sus asuntos.

Discúlpeme señorita Englehorn – dijo quitándose el sombrero – no era mi intención molestarla.

Ahórrese las disculpas señor Denham – dije mientras le apartaba para subir al barco – no le servirán de nada conmigo.

¿Pero quién se ha creído que es? Tendrá una vida más privilegiada que la mía, pero no tiene derecho a tratarme como me ha tratado.

Antes de subir la pasarela, me tropecé con alguien, no la había visto porque iba refunfuñando por el camino.

Discúlpeme, no le he visto – dije con la cabeza gacha. Cuando levante la vista, me fijé de que me había tropezado con una mujer.

No se preocupe, son cosas que pasan – dijo dulcemente la mujer – Espera, eres una mujer. ¿Trabajas aquí?

Desde este momento si – dije mirándola a los ojos – ¿No pensará subir a este barco de mala muerte no? – dije señalando el barco.

Pues tengo intención, si

Pues buena suerte, la va a necesitar – me disponía a subir la pasarela, pero me volví – Si tiene algún problema o necesita ayuda, búsqueme.

Dicho eso, subí la pasarela del barco y me volví para ver Nueva York unos segundos más. Llevaba dos días en esa ciudad, pero me había sorprendido bastante.

Entré en el barco y busqué al señor Hayes, él iba ha ayudarme al principio. Hice el camino que hice hace 2 días, suponía que estaba allí. Abrí la puerta pero no encontré a nadie, ¿dónde estaría? Me puse a dar vueltas por el barco para ver si le encontraba, ¡tan grande no era este viejo navío!

¡Avril! – escuché una voz a lo lejos entre todo el barullo. Miré en esa dirección, y se trataba del señor Hayes, ¡por fin se dignó ha aparecer! – Te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿dónde estabas?

Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, llevó un buen rato buscándote.

Sígueme, te mostraré el barco – dijo quitándome la maleta.

Seguí al señor Hayes por el barco, ese hombre se había portado siempre muy bien conmigo. Me enseñó la cubierta del barco, el trabajo que hacían los marineros allí, y la verdad, cuanto menos tiempo esté trabajando en eso, mejor, no soy para nada fuerte y mi resistencia física es pésima. Proseguimos con el "tour" por el Venture. Bajamos los escalones y me enseñó los camarotes, en los cuales no iba a dormir según me dijo, también me enseñó el único baño que había, hasta que llegamos a la cocina.

Y esta es la cocina – dijo el señor Hayes – Aquí pasarás la mayor parte del tiempo. Lumpy será quien te enseñe y quien te ayude aquí. Harás todo lo que él te diga.

No necesito que nadie me enseñe a cocinar, sé como se hace – dije indignada.

Pues las cosas se harán como yo diga, encanto – dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Era un hombre alto, con un cigarrillo en la boca y su ojo izquierdo lo tenía cerrado.

Lumpy, te presento a Avril – dijo el señor Hayes

No hace falta que me la presentes, sé quién es – dijo mientras nos apartaba – Solo te pido una cosa preciosa, no me desordenes la cocina

¡Eso está hecho!

Y estarás aquí cuando me hagas falta – dijo mientras cogía una patata – Por ahora te puedes ir, ya mandaré a alguien para buscarte.

El señor Hayes y yo proseguimos con el "tour". Esta vez me hizo bajar mas escalones y me llevó hacia un lugar donde había muchas jaulas.

Y aquí será donde dormirás – dijo mostrándome el sitio.

Era un lugar oscuro, frío y húmedo, olía un poco mal y el suelo estaba todo lleno de manchas. Iba a dormir con los animales, como una salvaje.

¿Será una broma no? – dije incrédula

Elige una jaula, la que más te guste – dijo mostrándomelas – Jimmy por fin va a tener compañía.

¿Jimmy? ¿Quién es Jimmy?

Otro tripulante, un polizón que encontré hace cuatro años en este lugar – dijo mirando hacia una jaula en particular – Lo encontré con el brazo roto por dos sitios, era más salvaje que todos los animales que había aquí. Nunca me dijo de donde vino, pero seguro que no era un buen lugar.

Me quedé sorprendida con lo que me contó el señor Hayes, así que iba a compartir "habitación" con un salvaje, genial.

Creo que es de tu edad – siguió diciendo – Seguro que os lleváis bien – dijo con una sonrisa

Espero que sí, porque lo último que quiero es pelearme con un "salvaje".

Ya no lo es – dijo muy serio - Ahora es un buen chico que se gana la vida honradamente en este barco.

No dijo nada más, dejó mi maleta en el suelo y se despidió de mí. Me puse a curiosear todas las jaulas, y me acerqué a una que tenía una cama en su interior y algunas cosas, así que supuse que ahí dormía Jimmy. Me metí en la que estaba en frente de la de Jimmy y dejé allí mis cosas, no quería estar sola en este sitio, me daba mala espina, aunque no conociera al chico. Miré las demás jaulas, las abrí todas, hasta que de una de ellas salió un bote muy grande que contenía un líquido en su interior, era cloroformo. ¡Muy inteligente mi tío! Tiene una gran cantidad de botes de cloroformo y no los esconde correctamente, sabiendo que aquí duerme gente. Pensé que lo mejor era dejarlo en su sitio y no decir nada.

Me metí en mi jaula y cogí el libro de Sherlock Holmes, y me puse a leer, se hizo muy tarde y como nadie me llamaba, me tumbé en la cama y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente escuché sonidos provenientes del lugar, los cuales hicieron que me despertara.

Elogio del chef – dijo una voz - Sesos de cordero con nueces.

¿Chef? ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Me he quedado dormida! Recogí mis cosas rápido, me vestí, me cogí bien la coleta y salí corriendo. Al correr para subir las escaleras, me choqué con el señor Hayes.

Lo siento señor Hayes, pero como no me dé prisa, ¡Lumpy me mata! – le dije algo agobiada – Así que, disculpa – dije pasando a su lado.

¿Quién era esa? – preguntó el señor Driscoll

Es Avril Englehorn, la sobrina del capitán – le dijo el señor Hayes a Driscoll – Está aquí porque el jefe es el único familiar que le queda.

¿El capitán tenía familia? – dijo Jimmy sorprendido – No lo sabía, nunca dijo nada.

Para él su familia es su tesoro más preciado – dijo Hayes – Y ahora lo único que le queda es ella.

Los tres hombres se miraron sorprendidos, pero después siguieron con sus cosas.

_En la cocina…_

Llegué tarde, como me temía, pero Lumpy me la pasó por ser el primer día y ser nueva. Me puso a fregar las ollas y a limpiar la cocina, después me dejó salir hasta la tarde.

Bajé hacia mi jaula y cogí un cuaderno y lápices, tenía que dibujar el hermoso paisaje que se veía desde la cubierta. Después de coger el cuaderno y los lápices, subí las escaleras hacia la cubierta. ¿Estaban grabando una película? ¿Por eso vamos a Singapur? ¿Para llevarlos a que terminen la película? Observé que la mujer con la que hablé anoche era la actriz principal, y el otro era ¿Bruce Baxter? Genial, voy a estar rodeada de estrellitas que se creen superiores, ¡que les zurzan!

Busqué un buen lugar, apartado de la película, apartado del ruido. Me senté en una caja grande que había cerca de la baranda y me puse a dibujar. Pasaron diez minutos desde que me senté a dibujar, cuando sentí a algo o alguien por detrás.

Seas quien seas, quiero que sepas que no me gusta que la gente espíe lo que hago – dije sin levantar la vista del cuaderno – Si de verdad te interesa lo que hago, siéntate o por lo menos haz acto de presencia – dije esto mirando hacia atrás para ver quien era.

Estaba más cerca de lo que me imaginaba, cuando voltee la cabeza me pegué un cabezazo con esa persona.

¡Auch! – dijimos los dos al unísono y con la mano frotándonos la cabeza. Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que se trataba de un tripulante del barco, pero este era más joven que la mayoría. Era castaño claro, como el color de la arena de la playa, y tenía el pelo alborotado. Su piel estaba algo bronceada, pero se notaba que era de piel pálida, supongo que estaría bronceado por la cantidad de horas que pasa en cubierta.

¿Estás bien? – dije acercándome a él a rastras – Ha sido sin querer, lo siento.

No, no pasa, me pondré bien – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿tu estás bien? - dijo mirándome a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos de un azul muy bonito.

Eh…. Si, estoy bien – dije despertándome de mis pensamientos. Él se levantó y me dio la mano para levantarme. Se la cogí y me levantó – Creo que esto es tuyo – dije dándole un sombrero.

Gracias – dijo él con una sonrisa y cogiendo el sombrero - ¿Qué te pasó antes? Parecía que llevabas prisa

¿Prisa? ¡Ahhh! Te refieres a lo que pasó abajo – dije acordándome – es que era mi primer día y encima llego tarde. Lumpy me ha hecho limpiar toda la cocina.

Muy típico de él – dijo mirando hacia la filmación de la película – Por cierto, soy Jimmy – dijo tendiéndome la mano – ¿Tu eres Avril verdad?

Vaya, llevo 1 día aquí y ya me conoce todo el mundo – dije sorprendida y tendiéndole la mano.

Eres la única mujer que trabaja en este barco, así que es fácil reconocerte – dijo sonriendo – ¿No eres de por aquí verdad? Es que tu acento es muy raro.

No – dije riéndome ante aquel comentario – Soy de Francia, pero estoy aquí hasta que cumpla los 18, después no sé que haré.

Bueno, pues bienvenida a bordo señorita Englehorn – dijo divertido

Llámame Avril, por favor. Formalidades las justas.

¡Jimmy! – volteamos la cabeza y el señor Hayes apareció – ¡El capitán te llama!

¡Ahora mismo señor Hayes! – dijo mirando al señor Hayes - ¿Te veo después? – dijo mirándome.

Si, claro – le dije asintiendo – Creo que nos vamos a ver demasiado ya que dormimos uno en frente del otro.

¡Genial! – dijo sonriéndome - ¡Nos vemos luego! – dijo mientras se alejaba en dirección hacia donde estaba el señor Hayes.

No conocía muy bien a Jimmy, pero creo que por lo poco que he visto, no me iba ha aburrir en este barco.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Siento mucho el retraso en subir los capítulos, es que he estado muy ocupada estas semanas, de la universidad al trabajo, y así sucesivamente. Menos esta semana pasada que he hecho otras cosas, ¡las culpas a mis amigas!_****  
**

**_Intentaré subir más a menudo los capítulos, ¡lo juro!_**

**_Ahora sí, ¡aquí lo tenéis! :)_**

**4. Capítulo 4**

Después de despedirme de Jimmy, me dirigí a la cocina donde había esperándome un ansioso Lumpy.

- ¿Pero dónde estabas niña? – dijo el cocinero mientras pelaba patatas.

- Pues…

- ¡No hay tiempo! Pon una olla a hervir y pela essas patatas – dijo quitándose el delantal.

- Pero, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Me vas a dejar aquí, sin más?

- Encanto, ya eres mayorcita para hacerte cargo de la cocina tu sola - dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

Dicho esto salió por la puerta y desapareció. Me quedé como una tonta con una patata en una mano y con el delantal en la otra.

- La última vez no dijiste eso, ¡maldito Lumpy!

Puse una olla a hervir y me puse a pelar patatas. Era algo que me relajaba, cocinar siempre me relajó mucho y hace que me olvide de mis penas, lo cual está bastante bien. Lo malo es que me quedo en las nubes y pienso en las musarañas.

Se empezó a escuchar un pitido, miré hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido. Era la olla, ya estaba hirviendo y echaba mucho humo.

- ¡Mierda! – dije quitándole fuerza al fuego – Lo que me faltaba ya era esto, entonces si que no confían más en mí.

* * *

_Al anochecer…_

Después de pasarme todo el día metida en la cocina, cocinando y fregando, pensé que lo mejor era irme a la cama, estaba cansadísima y, además, no tenía ganas de nada.

Bajé las escaleras y llegué a mi cama, me senté, me quité las botas y me solté el pelo. Me acomodé y cogí el libro de Sherlock Holmes, el cuál me estaba gustando mucho.

Estaba ensimismada en el libro, todo lo que había a mi alrededor no tenía importancia, estaba de más. Hasta que un rico olor me sacó de mis pensamientos. Aparté el libro y me di cuenta de que tenía un plato de patatas con trozos de carne en la mesilla de al lado.

- Sé que no has comido nada – dijo una voz en la jaula de enfrente – Así que como buen compañero, te guardé un poco.

Esa voz era la de Jimmy. Miré al frente y allí estaba, con su pelo alborotado y su bonita sonrisa. La verdad es que no sé que hace un chico tan guapo en un barco como este, debería estar trabajando en otro lugar, o estudiando… ¿Pero que hago pensando en estas cosas? Céntrate Avril, céntrate.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Si, si, perfectamente – dije con un gesto, quitándole importancia – Por cierto, gracias – le dediqué una sonrisa.

- Para lo que quieras.

Me puse a comer, y la verdad, tenía tanta hambre que no me di cuenta que estaba comiendo como un animal. Pero eso poco importaba, estaba en un barco rodeada de hombres, los modales no importan en este lugar.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – dijo Jimmy – Nunca había conocido una chica como tú.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dije con la boca llena

- A eso – dijo riéndose – Se supone que las chicas tienen modales, y son más finas que nosotros.

- ¡Puedo ser muy femenina! – dije después de tragar – Menos que las otras chicas, ¡pero lo soy! – Se hizo una pausa y miré al suelo - ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – dije con tono sexy.

Me levanté de la cama y me fui acercando a Jimmy. Éste se estaba sonrojando mucho, hasta el punto de que a oscuras se ve. Me quedé justo en frente suya y empecé a desabrocharme la camisa.

- Yo… Avril… - dijo el chico mirándome de arriba abajo.

Acto seguido empecé a reírme a carcajadas. No hay cosa que mas me guste que poner en un compromiso a los demás. Pobre, estaba muy colorado y sudaba de los nervios, pero se lo merecía, por decir que no soy femenina.

- ¡Tendrías que haberte visto la cara! – dije entre risas y tirándome en su cama - ¡Ha sido lo mejor!

El aludido no dijo nada, solo se limitó a reírse y a mirarme. Menos mal que no es de los típicos que hubieran seguido adelante, se notaba que nunca había estado con una chica, por eso lo hice, ¡tuve suerte!

- Oye, lo siento, solo era una broma – dije cogiéndole del brazo mientras me incorporaba – No lo volveré a hacer, ¡lo prometo!

- Te perdono – dijo con una sonrisa sincera – Menos mal que era una broma, si no llega a serlo, no sé que hubiera hecho.

- ¿Nunca has tenido novia Jimmy?

- No, nunca. Llevo en este barco cuatro años, es mi hogar. Y aquí nunca ha habido chicas, hasta este momento – dijo mirando al frente - ¿Y tú has tenido novio?

- He tenido pretendientes, pero novios, no. Todas mis amigas tenían y me miraban mal al no tenerlo. Siempre me he centrado más en los estudios y en la música.

- ¿Tocas algún instrumento? ¿Y has estudiado?

- Si, tenía una guitarra, pero la tuve que vender por unos asuntos familiares – dije esto mirando hacia abajo para que Jimmy no viera mis ojos que estaban acuosos.

- Lo siento, no pretendía…

- No, no pasa nada. Es algo que me va a perseguir toda la vida – dije mirándole para que no se preocupara – En cuanto a los estudios, tengo lo justo y necesario para tener un trabajo decente. Aparte de los idiomas que sé.

- Vales mucho como para estar en este barco.

- Pues es lo que me queda. Hasta el 13 de diciembre del año que viene, no puedo hacer nada.

- Entonces, todavía tienes 16 años. Yo los 17 los cumplí hace tiempo.

- Para mis 17 todavía queda un poco… Espero que me regales algo – dije guiñándole un ojo.

- No te preocupes, lo haré.

- Solo bromeaba. Nunca me han regalado nada, y no espero que ahora me regalen algo, y más como están las cosas.

- A mí tampoco… nunca he tenido un buen cumpleaños. No sé lo que es celebrar uno.

- Yo tampoco…

No quedamos los dos un rato en silencio, sin decir nada, solo pensando en lo que acabamos de decir.

- Bueno – alcancé a decir – Creo que lo mejor será que durmamos un poco. No quiero que Lumpy me eche la bronca otra vez.

- Si, será lo mejor.

Me levanté de su cama y me fui a la mía. Me tapé y apagué la luz.

- Buenas noches Jimmy.

- Buenas noches Avril.

No sé que pasó en este rato que estuve con él, pero la verdad es que me sentía muy cómoda. Sentía que podía ser yo misma y no fingir ser quién no soy. Era alguien en quién podía confiar, un amigo de verdad… ¿o algo más?


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Capítulo 5**

Los días pasaron, y la verdad es que se me hacía más ameno estar en este barco, ya no tenía la preocupación que tenía al principio.

Conocí a los protagonistas de la película y a los que estaban detrás de ésta. La mujer con la que me encontré antes de subir al barco se llama Anne Darrow, y cogió el papel por insistencia del señor Denham y porque se enteró de que el guion estaba escrito por Jack Driscoll. Me iba a su camarote cuando terminaba de trabajar en la cocina, y allí hacíamos cosas que hacen las chicas, antes lo odiaba, no soy una persona muy coqueta, pero lo echaba en falta.

Tuve la suerte de conocer al señor Driscoll, me encantan sus obras, son muy interesantes. Además él es una gran persona, no se anda con aires de grandeza, como el señor Bruce Baxter.

Otra gran persona que conocí fue Preston, el ayudante de Carl Denham, muy tímido pero muy interesante a la vez.

Mi relación con la tripulación mejoro con creces, pero sobre todo con Jimmy. Pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos, digamos que nos llevamos muy bien, demasiado bien. Con Lumpy también ha mejorado, ya no se porta conmigo como un viejo cascarrabias, ahora soy "Ma chère", pero solo para él.

- ¡Aquí estás! – dijo una voz femenina en la puerta de la cocina – ¡Te he estado buscando!

- ¡Hola Anne! – dije dejando a un lado el lápiz con el que estaba dibujando - ¿Pasa algo?

- Necesito tu ayuda ¿Me ayudas para ver que me pongo?

- ¡Claro! Espera que le de los últimos retoques al dibujo y ahora voy contigo.

- ¿Qué dibujas? – dijo sentándose a mi lado - ¡Vaya! ¡Es precioso Avril!

Se trataba de algo que hice esta mañana, cuando estaban actuando. No tenía nada que hacer y me puse a dibujarles mientras actuaban. El dibujo eran Anne y el señor Baxter en la cubierta del barco mirando hacia el mar. Repitieron tantas veces la toma que me dio tiempo de dibujarlo.

- ¡Et voilà! ¡Terminado! – dije dejando a un lado el lápiz - ¿Nos vamos?

- Si, ¡necesito tu ayuda urgentemente!

Cogí el cuaderno y el lápiz, pero Anne me cogió de la mano y me llevó a paso rápido a su camarote, parecía que tenía mucha prisa.

Estuve metida en el camarote con Anne como 30 minutos, tenía tanta ropa que no sabía que ponerse, ¡suerte la suya! Al final optó por lo que le dije, por una falda blanca de talle alto y una camisa blanca a juego. Me despedí de ella y salí de allí por patas.

- Je suis 2 minutes là-bas, ¡et je suis fou! _(Estoy 2 minutos más ahí, ¡y me vuelvo loca!)_

Después de salir de ahí, me dirigí a la cubierta, necesitaba tomar el aire. Cuando llegué me apoyé en la barandilla y me puse a mirar la infinidad del mar…

* * *

_Estaba sentada en el sillón del salón de casa, el médico estaba arriba y estaba tardando demasiado. _

_Las cosas no fueron bien en estos últimos meses. Mamá enfermó de la noche a la mañana, no sabemos que le pasa, pero me duele en el corazón verla sufrir de esa manera. No teníamos el dinero suficiente para pagarle al médico, lo cuál tuve que vender el negocio y despedir a los empleados. Con ese dinero le compré las medicinas a mamá, pero no surtían efecto. La sola idea de perderla…_

_- Señorita Englehorn – dijo el médico en la puerta del salón. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que ni me enteré de que entró._

_- ¿Cómo está mi madre, doctor? - dije levantándome del sillón._

_- Lo siento, su madre ha fallecido – dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro._

_Se me vino el mundo encima, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, y no podía hacer nada para pararlas. Me abracé a mi misma y empecé a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, tenía el corazón encogido y me costaba respirar._

_- Puede subir a verla si quiere – dijo el doctor – Pero si quiere quedarse tranquila, sepa que murió sin sufrimiento._

_Subí las escaleras a toda prisa con lágrimas en mis ojos hacia la habitación de mi madre._

_Cuando entré la vi tumbada en la cama, pálida, más pálida de lo que ella era, y con una sonrisa en los labios. Me acerqué a su cama y me puse de rodillas mientras le cogía la mano._

_- Mamá, sé que has tenido una vida dura, siendo madre soltera, pero siempre has sido un ejemplo a seguir, me enseñaste lo que es la vida, y me has hecho convertirme en la persona que soy ahora. Solo quería darte las gracias por todo y por confiar siempre en mí, por darme oportunidades y estar siempre a mi lado en todo momento, eres la mejor madre que cualquier hija haya podido tener. ¡Te quiero mamá! _

_Retiré un mechón de su pelo rubio y le di un beso en la frente. Después me quedé de rodillas y apoyé la cabeza en su cama y me puse a llorar en silencio…_

* * *

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, pero no hacia nada por quitarlas. Rebusqué en mi bolsillo y saqué la foto que llevaba siempre conmigo. Era una foto de cuando tenía 10 años, era mi foto favorita. Salíamos mi madre y yo sentadas en el césped de un parque, no recuerdo de cuál. Estábamos sentadas y abrazadas, mirando sonrientes a la cámara. Ella estaba preciosa en esta foto, mi madre siempre fue una mujer muy guapa, todo el mundo decía que me parecía mucho a ella, pero yo pienso que ella era mucho más guapa. Debajo de la foto ponía: _"Marie et Avril, 14 avril 1925"_

- Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier _(Recuerdo este día como si fuera ayer)_

Me sequé las lágrimas de los ojos y me dispuse a subir al nido. Me costó llegar, pero lo conseguí. Cuando llegué, me senté en el suelo y me quité las botas y me puse a dibujar, a ver si me distraía un poco. Abrí el cuaderno y puse la foto en la hoja de papel con una horquilla de mi pelo, para que no se me volara con el viento.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé allí arriba, pero al fin terminé el dibujo, me había quedado muy bonito, y además me sacó de mis pensamientos.

De repente se empezó a escuchar música, y miré para ver de donde provenía el sonido. Provenía de cubierta, donde estaban casi todos reunidos allí …¡El cumpleaños de Choy!Ya le felicitaría luego más tarde.

Me puse a observar el panorama. Estaban todos felices y con ganas de fiesta, se notaba en el ambiente. Anne salió a bailar con el modelito que le elegí, y empezó a bailar. La verdad es que bailaba muy bien. Normal, me contó que antes de esto trabajaba en el teatro como actriz de comedia y de baile.

Anne estaba bailando sola, pero de repente Jimmy estaba a su lado bailando, por exigencias del señor Hayes, que le había empujado hacia la pista de baile. Una risa se escapó de mis labios, y vi como los dos bailaban al ritmo de la música desde el nido. Bailaban los dos de maravillas, me daba envidia ya que mis dotes de baile no son muy buenas, soy más de cantar.

Cuando terminaron me puse a aplaudir y a silbarles, lo habían hecho muy bien. Jimmy miró hacia donde estaba y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, yo le lancé otra.

Noté como las mejillas se me sonrojaban y el estómago me daba vueltas. Era una sensación extraña pero agradable a la vez. No sabía que me pasaba, ya que no me había pasado nunca. Solo me pasa cuando miro a sus ojos azul cielo.


	6. Chapter 6

**_¡Aviso! Esta semana estoy romanticona, así que a los que no os guste, ¡os jodéis!_  
**

**_La parte que está en negrita y en cursiva es que está cantando. Sugiero que escuchéis "Juste pour une nuit - Marie Ophèlie" que es la canción que está cantando :)_**

**_También quería dar las gracias a SweetMusicDreamer que me comentó que que le estaba gustando el fic... por cierto mona, ¡sigue con lo de Piratas del Caribe! ¡QUE ME TIENES EN ASCUAS!_**

**_Ahora si, sin más dilación, el capítulo! :D_**

**_¡DISFRUTADLO! (K)_**

**6. Capítulo 6**

_Jimmy P.D.V_

- Deberíamos coger rumbo este, así el camino es más seguro y no nos toparemos con la tormenta – dijo el Capitán al señor Hayes mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

- Sigo optando por el oeste, el camino es más corto y llegaremos antes – dijo el señor Denham – Además, creo que la tormenta no nos cogerá…

Siempre estaban peleando, ya sea por el rumbo o porque no se soportan. ¡Todos los días lo mismo!

- Jimmy – dijo una voz a mi espalda, era el señor Hayes – Tómate un descanso si quieres, por ahora no haces falta aquí – me quitó el mapa y se puso él a estudiarlo.

- Gracias señor Hayes.

Salí del allí y me dirigí rumbo a la cocina, tenía hambre y necesitaba comer algo, además seguramente Avril estaría allí.

Desde que esa chica llegó, el ánimo de todos ha cambiado. Ya sea por sus bromas o por su forma de ser, no sé que ha pasado, pero las cosas han cambiado a mejor.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí polizón? – dijo Lumpy mientras removía la comida en la olla – Si buscas a tu Julieta, te sugiero que la busques en otro sitio, aquí no está.

- Solo venía a por algo de comer, tengo hambre – acto seguido las tripas me empezaron a rugir – ¿Ves? – dije señalando mi estómago - Además, ella solo es mi amiga.

- Como tu digas…. – dijo mientras me apartaba la comida – Aquí tienes Romeo.

Preferiría la comida de Avril, era más sana, sabía mejor, y tenía mejor pinta. Pero mejor no decirle nada a Lumpy, lleva aquí muchos años y mejor no llevarle la contraria.

- A todo esto, ¿dónde está? – pregunte después de tragarme la primera cucharada.

- ¿Avril? No lo sé, no la he visto en todo el día. Pregúntale a la señorita Darrow, seguro que lo sabe.

Cuando terminé de comerme el plato que Lumpy me preparó, me fui a mi jaula, cogería el libro del "Corazón de las Tinieblas" y me iría a leer a algún sitio.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cama, me senté un rato, me quité la gorra y cogí el libro. Fui a ponerme en marcha de nuevo, pero me fijé en la jaula de enfrente, donde dormía Avril. Estaba todo muy ordenado, excepto por el echo de que encima de su cama había una caja abierta. No quería mirar, pero es que la curiosidad me podía. Me acerqué y cuando me asome para ver que había en su interior, vi que eran fotos, muchas fotos. Me senté en su cama, cogí la caja y me puse a mirar las fotos. Había muchas en las que aparecía Avril de pequeña o de hace unos cuantos años, y en casi todas salía con una mujer, supongo que sería su madre porque son las dos iguales. Me puse a mirarlas todas, cuando terminé, dejé las caja en su sitio y como estaba, y me dirigí a cubierta.

* * *

Cuando subí las escaleras, vi que estaban casi todos reunidos allí. Era el cumpleaños de Choy, así que lo normal sería que lo celebráramos. La música empezó a sonar, y la señorita Darrow fue empujada a la pista de baile, y ésta empezó a bailar.

- Venga Jimmy ¡sal a bailar! – me dijo el señor Hayes, que estaba a mi lado.

- No, señor Hayes, nunca he bailado con nadie, siempre lo he hecho solo.

- ¡Oh, venga! ¡No es tan difícil! – dijo empujándome a la pista de baile – ¡Eso sale solo!

Por insistencia del señor Hayes, me puse a bailar con la señorita Darrow, que la verdad, tenía el ritmo en la sangre, bailaba muy bien. El señor Hayes llevaba razón, esto salía solo, estábamos conectados, parecía que habíamos practicado todos los días este baile. Cuando terminamos de bailar, la gente empezó a aplaudir y a silbarnos, dándonos la enhorabuena por lo bien que lo habíamos hecho. Pero echaba en falta a alguien.

Cuando miré hacia arriba, allí estaba, en el nido, aplaudiendo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, algunos mechones de su pelo se soltaron de la coleta y con el viento dándole, la hacían más preciosa de lo que era, y nos estaba mirando con sus ojos azules como el mar. Le sonreí al verla, y ella me sonrió a mí, la verdad es que estaba radiante con ese vestido azul claro, aunque el día estuviera gris.

- ¡Baja de ahí! – le grité para que me escuchara - ¡Ven con nosotros!

- ¡No, gracias! ¡Desde aquí se ve mejor! – me dijo con su acento francés, que me encantaba.

- ¡Como no bajes, voy a por ti!

- ¡Venga, a ver si eres capaz! – dijo retándome.

Salí de aquel círculo y me dirigí al nido. Había subido tantas veces, que la verdad, ya no me costaba nada. Cuando llegué, ella empezó a reír cuando me vio.

- Desde aquí se ve mejor, se está mas tranquilo – me dijo – Por cierto, a todo esto, ¡no me dijiste que sabías bailar!

- La gente tiene secretos – le contesté alzando una ceja. Eso la hizo reír, siempre la hacía reír, y eso me gustaba – Ahora tú tienes que hacer una cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- Cantar una canción. ¡No voy a ser el único que sorprenda hoy! Quiero escucharte cantar. Además, la señorita Darrow ha dicho que cantas muy bien.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – me dijo – Nunca he cantado delante de mucha gente, me da vergüenza.

- ¡Oh, venga! – le puse mi cara de no haber roto un plato nunca - ¡Por favor!

- ¡Bajemos, anda! – dijo levantándose del suelo – Pensare si lo hago o no. ¡No te hagas ilusiones!

Bajé primero, ya que soy más rápido, y cuando llegué al suelo de cubierta, esperé a que bajara. Puse los brazos en alto para cogerla, pero cuando ésta estaba casi llegando, se tropezó e hizo que me tropezara con ella. Los dos caímos al suelo, ella cayó encima mía y yo debajo. Su cuerpo y el mío estaban muy cerca, y yo estaba abrazado a ella. Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos sin decir ni una palabra.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! – dijo ésta incorporándose rápidamente. Me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Se la cogí. Nos quedamos unos segundos con las manos unidas.

No sé que me pasa con ella, pero me hace sentir distinto, me siento mejor, más libre, alguien que merece la pena. Su mano en comparación con la mía era muy suave y cálida. Ella en sí era cálida y desprendía un olor a rosas después de un día de lluvia.

Nos soltamos la mano, y empezamos a reírnos. Ella se fue hacia donde estaba la gente y yo la seguí por detrás.

- Jimmy, podemos hablar un momento – me dijo el señor Hayes. Yo no dejaba de mirar a Avril.

- Si, señor Hayes – me llevó hacia unas cajas y nos sentamos allí. Todos estaban riendo y pasándolo bien, así que no creo que escucharan la conversación.

- Como soy lo más cercano a una figura paterna, voy a ser directo- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Avril?

- Pues somos amigos…

- ¡Jimmy! – dijo mirándome a los ojos – Tengo ya mis años, y no soy tonto, me doy cuenta de esas cosas. Dime la verdad.

- ¡Esa es la verdad! Solo somos amigos – miré hacia el frente, mirándole a ella – Pero no sé que me pasa, me hace sentir distinto a como me he sentido siempre. Creo que me estoy enamorando.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

- ¿Y si me dice que no? No quiero perder su amistad, y menos por eso.

- Si no lo intentas no lo sabrás…

- ¡Atención! ¡Escuchadme! – dijo la señorita Darrow subida a una caja – Después de insistir tanto, ¡al fin lo conseguí! ¡Avril va a cantar una canción!

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y a silbarle a Avril. Corearon su nombre y la pusieron en el centro de la pista. Estaba ligeramente ruborizada, se veía que le daba vergüenza esta situación. Después de todo al fin la iba a escuchar cantar.

- ¡Ma chére! – escuché decir a Lumpy - ¡En francés! – Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Trajeron ese pequeño aparato con el que se pone música. Todo se quedó en silencio y empezó a cantar.

_**- Je pense à lui se soir,**_  
**_la solitude est venue me voir_**  
**_si mon amour a tord_**  
**_est-ce que mon ame aimera encore_**  
**_car il est celui, il est l'homme sans qui tout s'éteint dans mon corps._**

**_Je donnerais ma vie, mes jours pour une nuit, je lui donnerais mes reves_**  
**_pour ses lèvres sur mes lèvres je risquerais mon ame, mes espoirs et j'épuiserais mes larmes, je donnerais toute ma vie, pour qu'il m'aime une nuit_**

**_J'ai vu dans son regard, imaginer le début d'une histoire je ressent sa présence près de moi effacant les distances, car il est celui, il est l'homme sans qui tout s'éteint et s'enfuit_**

**_Je donnerais ma vie, mes jours pour une nuit, je lui donnerais mes reves_**  
**_pour ses lèvres sur mes lèvres je risquerais mon ame, mes espoirs et j'épuiserais mes larmes, je donnerais toute ma vie, pour qu'il m'aime une nuit_**

**_Je lui donnerais toute ma vie pour qu'il m'aime juste une nuit_**

**_Je donnerais ma vie, mes jours pour une nuit, je lui donnerais mes reves_**  
**_pour ses lèvres sur mes lèvres je risquerais mon ame, mes espoirs et j'épuiserais mes larmes, je donnerais toute ma vie, pour qu'il m'aime une nuit_**

**_Et je dornnerais ma vie, je mourrais pour lui, pour lui, je mourrais pour lui.._**

Tenía la voz más bonita que había escuchado nunca, la voz de un ángel. Nos quedamos todos sin palabras, no nos esperábamos eso. Empezamos a aplaudir y a silbarle. Algunos, como la señorita Darrow o Lumpy, la abrazaron.

Si antes me gustaba, ahora me gusta todavía más. Tenía que decirle lo que siento, no puedo esperar más, sino algún otro me la quitará.

- ¿Contento? – dijo pasando por mi lado. Vi como se iba hacia la barandilla y se apoyaba en ella.

Ya había oscurecido y la gente se iba hacia sus camarotes o a algún otro sitio. Solo quedaban unos pocos rezagados y nosotros dos. Tenía que decírselo, era ahora o nunca.

* * *

**_Y hasta aquí el capítulo, tengo más escritos... pero los iré subiendo este fin de semana... si tengo tiempo xDDD_**

**_Se sugieren ideas y que dejéis reviews o me tiréis tomatazos, o lo que queráis, matarme si queréis... Pero con cariño :) ¡No me despellejéis viva!_**

_**Saludos Fuckers! _**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ya estoy aqui! xDDDDD_  
**

**_Sé que he tardado mucho en publicar, lo sé (matarme si quereis), pero es que entre lo liada que he estado y que la inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones, pues no he podido._**

**_Este capítulo es cortillo... no es de lo que más me gustan, pero va a pasar algo que tenía que pasar ya, así que os dejo este capitulo._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de King Kong no me pertenece, excepto mi OC (algo es algo :D)_**

* * *

**7. Capítulo 7**

Estaba en la barandilla, pensando en el mal rato que pase al principio. Me daba muchísima vergüenza cantar en público, y menos delante de gente que conozco de hace pocas semanas, pero debido a la insistencia de Anne, que se había puesto muy pesada, pues acepté y lo hice. Como mi madre me decía, _esto fluye como el agua, _al principio estaba de los nervios y miraba a todos lados para buscar una salida hacia mi salvación, pero después me sentí muy cómoda y segura de mi misma.

Noté que alguien estaba allí. Miré hacia mi izquierda y vi a Jimmy cabizbajo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le dije a lo lejos con preocupación.

- ¿Eh?... No, no, tranquila, estoy bien – dijo dándome una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

Después de eso, sin dejar de mirarle, se puso a mi lado dejándose caer sobre la barandilla, mirando al mar, como estaba haciendo yo. Estaba bastante oscuro, ya que el cielo se tornaba gris todo el día. Pero gracias a unos farolillos, pudimos estar tranquilos, teníamos luz.

- No has respondido mi pregunta de antes – le dije rompiendo el hielo - ¿Contento?

- No sabía que cantaras tan bien. Bueno… si, me lo imaginaba, los ángeles cantan bien – dijo sin mirarme.

- ¿Piensas que soy un ángel? – dije sorprendida – ¡Vaya! Nunca me habían piropeado.

- Me cuesta creerlo. A una chica guapa siempre hay que piropearla.

En ese momento pude ver como se le sonrojaban las mejillas. Sabía que Jimmy era un chico muy tímido y que le costaba mostrarse tal como era. Al menos, yo tuve la suerte de conocer su faceta más sensible en estas semanas. Era encantador a más no poder, era un cielo de persona y muy tímido… y he de decir que me encanta, me gustan los chicos tímidos, chicos muy diferentes a mí.

- Bueno, pues es verdad – dije poniendo mi mano sobre su brazo para que me mirara. Lo hizo – Nunca me han piropeado. Es más, a lo que has dicho no es cierto, siempre he sido el diablillo, sino pregúntale a mi madre…

Al decir esto último agaché la cabeza, ya que el recuerdo de mi madre seguía ahí. La echaba muchísimo de menos, me hacia falta estar con ella, estar en casa y saber que no me va a faltar nunca.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, deslizándose por mis mejillas. Me volví para que Jimmy no me viera, no quería que me viera así, no me gustaba que la gente me viera triste. Pero no lo podía evitar, la muerte de mi madre todavía estaba muy reciente, y yo sabía que iba a tardar mucho en recuperarme de eso.

- Eh… - dijo Jimmy poniendo su mano sobre mi barbilla para que le mirara – Tranquila, sé que ella te quería mucho y que la echas de menos… y que estaría muy orgullosa de ti por las decisiones que has tomado. Así que tranquila… sino, no te preocupes, me tienes a mi aquí para ayudarte – esto último me lo dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

No sabría explicar lo que paso por mi cabeza en esos momentos. Me quedé mirando ensimismada sus ojos azules, esos que me ponían nerviosa y me hacían tartamudear. Pero mi vista bajo hasta sus labios, no podía dejar de mirarlos, se veían tan carnosos y tan rosados que me entraban ganas de besarlos. Y eso hice, por acto reflejo, me acerqué a ellos y le pegué un beso. Por la reacción de él, diría que se sorprendió, por eso, me aparté rápidamente.

- No sé que me ha pasado… - dije algo nerviosa – Lo siento Jimmy, soy tonta.

Agaché la cabeza y me fui de allí, no quería pasar más bochorno del que estaba pasando. A lo lejos escuché como llamaban a Jimmy. Me dirigí directa a mí jaula, lo único que quería era dormir y olvidarme de este día. Y lo peor era que no podría volver a mirar a Jimmy a la cara después de lo que ha pasado. Pensaría que soy muy directa, y seguro que le asusté.

Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, ya que sabía que seguramente Jimmy dejaría de hablarme, y todo por mis estúpidos impulsos.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

Levanté la vista para ver de quien se trataba, y allí me encontré con gesto de preocupación al señor Driscoll. Ese hombre dormía allí en las jaulas, ya que no quedaban camarotes cuando él llegó. Jimmy, él y yo nos quedábamos muchas noches hablando y contándonos cosas… eran momentos en los que lo pasábamos bien.

- ¿Qué te pasa pequeñaja? – dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

- Que soy tonta, eso es lo que me pasa – dije secándome las lágrimas.

- Si no te explicas mejor…

- He besado a Jimmy

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – dijo algo incrédulo – Besar no es malo.

- ¡Pero con él si! Él es diferente a todos los chicos que he conocido, es dulce, cariñoso, un poco patoso a veces… pero es alguien especial. Y sé que después de esto va a dejar de hablarme porque lo habré asustado… y créeme, lo último que quiero es perder su amistad.

Jack empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Yo le miré algo confusa y enfadada, ya que no sabía porque esa reacción, y además, no me gusta que se rían de mi.

- Como echo de menos tener 17 años…

- ¿Y eso a que viene? – pregunté molesta.

- Te preocupas demasiado. No creo que deje de hablarte, ¿y sabes por qué? – yo negué con la cabeza – Jimmy me habla maravillas de ti… de lo espectacular que eres, de lo maravillosa y todas esas cosas bonitas que dicen los chicos enamorados.

- Espera, espera, espera… ¿enamorado? ¿Jimmy esta enamorado de mí? – estaba sorprendida ante esa confesión.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Pues creo que has sido la única, porque los demás nos hemos dado cuenta hace mucho. Tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando estabas cantando… solo te voy a decir, que el señor Hayes me ha dicho que nunca había visto a Jimmy tan feliz.

- Entonces… ¿qué hago ahora?

- Deja que él venga a ti… y que te lo confiese. ¡Ya verás como no es para tanto!

- Bueno, vale… te haré caso. Pero te advierto Driscoll – dije con dedo acusador – Como sea mentira, te las verás conmigo.

- Se nota que eres Englehorn – dijo levantándose de la cama suspirando – Buenas noches pequeñaja.

No dije nada, simplemente miré como desaparecía de mi vista y se dirigía a su jaula. Me quedé unos segundos sentada en la cama asimilando todas las cosas que Jack me había dicho… ¿Jimmy enamorado de mi? Me costaba creerlo, pero le iba a hacer caso y esperar a que él hablara conmigo.

Me descalcé, puse las botas a un lado y me metí en la cama a dormir, esperando a un nuevo día… que inocente de mí, iban a pasar muchas cosas.

* * *

**_Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo :)_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis reviews para saber vustra opinión :D_**

**_Un saludo fuckers! (K)_**


End file.
